Por que a mi
by tatis
Summary: Este fic tiene un alto contenido de violencia, si eres menor o no te gusta la violencia por favor no lo leas. Si lo lees por favor , lee tambien la nota del final


Los personajes no me pertenecen!! ya saben de quien es verdad? pues si no les aviso que son J.K ROWLING.

Este fic tiene un alto contenido de violencia, si eres menor o no te gusta la violencia por favor no lo leas. Si lo lees por favor , lee tambien la nota del final.

Por que a mi

Esa mañana Harry se levanto como todos los días, nada había cambiado y todo había cambiado, algo raro y difícil de entender como se podía ser todo y nada a la vez?

Como todos los días los gritos de su tía y los ruidos de su gordo primo lo despertaron, el " pequeño" Dudley no quería ir al colegio, ese día quería dormir, Tía Petunia trataba de convencer a su retoño de que en el colegio podría divertirse mas que estando encerrado en su casa, Dudley pensaba que se divertiría mas jugando con el computador o mirando TV, Harry en cambio quería salir lo antes posible al colegio, no era que le gustara mucho estudiar, lo que el quería era alejarse los mas rápido posible del camino de su Tío, Harry no quería ser mas un saco de boxeo.

Solo tenia 10 años y a pesar de todo , entendía muy bien que esa era su vida, Después de levantarse y bañarse con agua helada ( sus tíos le prohibieron desperdiciar el agua caliente) comenzó a servir el desayuno, las marcas de quemaduras por culpa del aceite ya no le dolían, además sabia bien que cualquier queja, llanto o reclamo conllevarían a una paliza posterior.

El pequeño de pelo negro que vivía debajo de la alacena , que no sabia que era tener alguien que se preocupe de el , se entero que era mago. Si Harry era un mago, y no cualquier mago, el era un mago poderoso, tenia una herida en la frente, una cicatriz , que era la única secuela de una terrible maldición.

El pequeño niño tímido, iría a estudiar lejos de sus tíos, lejos de los golpes de su primo, muchas veces había soñado que venían sus padres y lo sacaban de ese horrible lugar.

Sus padres no habían regresado, pero un gigante bonachón se lo llevo a la escuela de Magia , El no podía creer su suerte, no solo lo alejaban de sus tíos si no que tendría 3 comidas al día, los ojos verdes del niño brillan con fuerza. Era increíble, realmente se podía vivir sin ser golpeado, tendría una hermosa cama mullida, se podría bañar con agua caliente y aprendió que no todos los niños vivían con ropa rota y gigante.

Pero también aprendió que nada es eterno, aprendió que aunque durante los meses de escuela su vida era una vida feliz.

Con problemas, pero querido. Con una guerra pero protegido, Aunque al fin supo lo que era vivir, sabia que los meses de vacaciones volverían a ser la tortura de siempre.

El no podía contar nada, tenia muy separadas ambas vidas, en una era el Gran Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y en otra era Harry el saco de boxeo, Harry el esclavo, Harry el raro.

Harry tenia 15 años cuando no aguanto mas,

Esa mañana se despertó muy tarde, se le olvido poner el desayuno, sabia que algo malo pasaría, pero igual se atrevió por primera vez en su vida a bañarse con agua caliente en casa de sus tíos, era invierno y asía frió, pensó , que tanto mas podrá pasarme por usar un poco de agua caliente.

Sus tíos obviamente no pensaron que ese desafió era poca cosa, Vernon con una mueca de malicia decidió darle un escarmiento, no tuvo mejor idea que darle a Harry lo que quería, si Harry quería agua caliente, pues le daría agua caliente, aun con la sonrisa en la boca le apago el agua fría mientras Harry gritaba por el dolor de las quemaduras, tía petunia simplemente comento: No lo quemes mucho Vernon si no, no podrá cocinar

El viejo gordo simplemente lo saco de los pelos y lo metió a golpes a la alacena, Harry vio con tristeza su varita partida en dos tirada al costado del mueble al que sus tíos decían cama. Levanto la vista pensando en usar a su lechuza para pedir ayuda, cual seria su sorpresa al no ver jaula alguna, su baúl ya no estaba solo vio la sonrisa de su tío. Tienes 3 minutos y ya paso uno dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica, El chico tembló de miedo y sin hacer caso al dolor que recorría su cuerpo empezó a cambiarse sin ganas de saber que castigo le tendrían preparado si se demoraba.

Dos minutos…

Salio corriendo de su alacena con destino a la cocina, llego para decepción de su tío antes del tiempo acordado, el pequeño Dudley que no era tan pequeño sonreía con maldad.

Los ojos verdes miraban , con miedo el panorama, tenia que calcular muy bien cada movimiento y cada paso para no meterse en problemas, Petunia lo dejo moviendo en el fuego un menjurje que Harry no entendía que podía ser.

La familia Dursley desayunaba tranquilamente sin pensar en el chico que no había comido nada desde el día anterior, Dudley pesaba que era muy gracioso que su primo tenga hambre, al sentir el rugir del estomago del primo Dudley sonrió mas aun, se levanto y tiro a la basura el resto de sus huevos con tocino si dejar de mirar la cara hambrienta de su primo, luego como quien no quiere la cosa lo empujo provocando que Harry voltee la olla con el " dulce " de su tía

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil y sabiendo lo que se avecinaba Harry comenzó a retroceder lentamente, Vernon feliz de la excusa que su hijo le había dado se acerco al muchacho tomándolo con fuerza de los pelos, Dudley me empujo logro decir..

Petunia miraba contrariada el piso manchado mientras abrasaba a su hijo, ella había visto todo , pero meneo la cabeza, no culpes a mi Dudley mocoso, grito.

Vernon estaba feliz , Dudley por fin practicaría boxeo con su papá

Aun jalándolo de los pelos Vernon lo llevo al garaje, mientras lo sostenía por la espalda le daba indicaciones a su hijo de donde debía golpear, Dudley pensó que solo con las manos no seria divertido, los gritos de su primo habían sido acallados con un esparadrapo sobre la boca, harry recibía los golpes sin poderse quejar :

Papá no le duele, no vez que no se queja ? dijo Dudley.

Por la cabeza del pelinegro corría como película su vida, el pensó que moriría a manos de Voldemort, ni por un segundo había pensado que moriría a manos de su familia

Cuando Vernon vio que Harry no podría mas , mando a su hijo a casa, ahora empezaría a divertirse el , no necesitaba que nadie lo agarre por que el chico casi no podía respirar, menos aun levantarse.

Los ojos del chico estaban cerrados , esperando el siguiente golpe, simplemente esperando

Vernon sin esperar mas se saco el cinturón , los correazos no eran nada ya comprados con la tortura anterior, Harry pensó que ni las maldiciones prohibidas podían doler tanto

Su piel ahora en carne viva no dejaba ver rastro del niño que vivió.

Aun vivo fue escoltado nuevamente a su habitación , con la promesa de su familia de continuar al día siguiente en donde se habían quedado

Cansado y al borde de la desesperación , el chico encontró un pedazo del espejo que hacia unos años le había regalado su padrino, si Sirius estuviera acá, pensó el muchacho. Sin pensar mas tomo el pedazo del espejo roto y sin dudar un segundo corto la venas de sus muñecas con la esperanza de no amanecer vivo, sonriendo para si escondió en el piso bajo un pedazo de madera suelta el pequeño trozo del espejo, ya sin fuerzas y con ganas de dormir, sin percatarse de la sangre que manchaba su maltratada ropa Harry fue a dormir.

Eran las 6 de la mañana y tío Vernon golpeo la puerta y espero como siempre en la cocina que su desayuno este preparado mientras leía el periódico sin interés.

6:10 de la mañana Harry no aparecía, con una mueca de malicia se dirigió a la alacena al abrir la puerta sus ojos se encontraron con su sobrino muerto sobre la cama, aviso a Petunia y con asco y pereza arreglaron el segundo cuarto de Dudley pusieron las sabanas ensangrentadas y al sobrino muerto en ellas.

Llego la policía y declararon suicido, había droga en el cuarto de Harry, supusieron que los golpes serian de algún otro drogadicto o algún " ajuste de cuentas", sin ningún tipo de miramientos el cuerpo del muchacho salio en un camilla, antes de entrar al camión, el viento movió la sabana que cubría el rostro del muchacho, los vecinos miraban la escena murmurando.

Una señora alta , suspiro, debimos denunciarlos dijo su marido sin dejar de ver la vida que se había perdido.

Fin

Se que es bastante violento, pero quería llamar vuestra atención, los casos de violencia domestica si existen y no solo en los libros y en la TV si no en la vida real.

Si conocemos a alguien que este en un problema de violencia , démosle la mano, denunciemos la violencia antes de que sea tarde.

Todos los niños tienen derecho sin excepción alguna ni distinción o discriminación por motivos de raza, color, sexo, idioma, religión, opiniones políticas o de otra índole, origen nacional o social, posición económica, nacimiento u otra condición, ya sea del propio niño o de su familia.

A protección especial y dispondrá de oportunidades y servicios, dispensado todo ello por la ley y por otros medios, para que pueda desarrollarse física, mental, moral, espiritual y socialmente en forma saludable y normal, así como en condiciones de libertad y dignidad, Tendrá derecho a crecer y desarrollarse en buena salud, El niño tendrá derecho a disfrutar de alimentación, vivienda, recreo y servicios médicos adecuados.

**El niño debe ser protegido contra toda forma de abandono, crueldad y explotación. No será objeto de ningún tipo de trata.**

**No deberá permitirse al niño trabajar antes de una edad mínima adecuada; en ningún caso se le dedicará ni se le permitirá que se dedique a ocupación o empleo alguno que pueda perjudicar su salud o su educación o impedir su desarrollo físico, mental o moral.**

**El niño debe ser protegido contra las práticas que puedan fomentar la discriminación racial, religiosa o de cualquier otra índole.**

Debe ser educado en un espíritu de comprensión, tolerancia, amistad entre los pueblos, paz y fraternidad universal, y con plena conciencia de que debe consagrar sus energías y aptitudes al servicio de sus semejantes


End file.
